


In the Blink of an Eye

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Holly's Round Eight H/C Bingo Card [4]
Category: The Diabolic Series - S. J. Kinkaid
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: Nemesis thinks she should feel something at the pronouncement, but all she's aware of is a faint buzzing in her ears that doesn't quite manage to drown out the shuddery breath that Tyrus lets out.A small slip during a lull in the chaos after Tyrus' ascension has farther reaching consequences than either he or Nemesis could have predicted.





	In the Blink of an Eye

**Author's Note:**

> While I'm quite certain the people that created Nemesis would have removed her uterus/made her barren in some way, I couldn't help but be intrigued by the potential this idea had.

The thing is, they should have known better. Both of them. Tyrus thinks himself a scientist, and Nemesis knows her body better than the average human, which is to say nothing of the meticulous way they've been monitoring her hormones since they began engaging in some of the more… _private_ pleasures their marriage has allowed them now that things have settled down after the initial turbulence from the shift in power Tyrus' ascension had caused. So they really, really should have known better.

But they didn't. And that, at the end of the day, is what matters.

Tyrus keeps making tiny, aborted movements to take her hand as the doctor performs a few routine tests, reading the tiny screen and pursing his lips periodically. Eventually Nemesis grows tired of Tyrus' hesitation and simply reaches out to take his hand, though she fails to see how holding hands will affect the outcome of this meeting.

As the machine's whirrs and beeps gradually cease, the doctor looks to Tyrus first, then Nemesis, then back to Tyrus. In the end he settles for focusing on the smaller portable screen in front of him as he speaks. "Well, Your Eminence, I can say with certainty that your… that the Empress is indeed with child."

Nemesis thinks she should feel something at the pronouncement, but all she's aware of is a faint buzzing in her ears that doesn't quite manage to drown out the shuddery breath that Tyrus lets out.

The doctor looks between them again before getting to his feet. "I will leave the discussion to the two of you, then." He bows, seemingly out of habit alone, before turning to leave the room.

Nemesis turns to Tyrus, her head tilted to the side. "Discussion?"

Tyrus is looking at her with something like wonder in his eyes, and he does nothing to hide it. After a moment, though, he shakes his head, refocusing on her. "What?"

"He said something about a discussion. What is there to discuss?"

"Whether or not to go ahead with the pregnancy of course," Tyrus says, his eyes still light with the joy they'd exhibited earlier.

Nemesis frowns. "But there is nothing to discuss. The pregnancy must be terminated."

The light in Tyrus' face goes out. "I… what?"

"The pregnancy must be terminated. There's nothing to discuss."

Tyrus swallows, his face going blank the way it only rarely does. "Of course. If that's what you want."

Nemesis feels her frown go even darker. "Is that not what you want?"

Tyrus closes his eyes. "It's not up to me, Nemesis. It's your body."

"Tyrus," Nemesis says, reaching out to touch his cheek, a gesture that she's learned will always call his attention to her. "Is that not what you want?"

"It's just… that's our _child_ , Nemesis," he whispers, reaching out to press a hand over her abdomen. "I could never want to keep them from the world."

"But I won't be able to protect you, Tyrus. Your position is still too vulnerable to attack. If I am incapacitated—"

"I don't want to think about the Empire right now, Nemesis, I want to think about us!" Nemesis startles, taken aback as she so rarely is nowadays by Tyrus' flights of emotion. "I gave my childhood for the safety of the Empire, sacrificed more than could ever have been expected of me to ensure that the Empire will survive with minimal loss of life! You are the only thing I've ever chosen for myself, Nemesis. You and now… now perhaps our child."

Nemesis can't take her gaze from Tyrus even as he places his hand over her abdomen again. "You are unafraid of the threat a child may pose to your reign?" Tyrus snorts at the assertion, but Nemesis forges ahead regardless. "You are unafraid of the danger you may place the child in by being your progeny?"

Tyrus pales. "I… I hadn't thought of that."

Nemesis feels a twinge in her chest at the look on Tyrus' face. She reaches out and takes his hand. "I only wish to spare you any undue pain."

Tyrus bows his head.

After giving him a moment to think, Nemesis reaches out and tips his head back up. "We need not decide today, Tyrus. We have time."

Tyrus swallows. "Time. Of course."

"I do not know the answer any more than you do, Tyrus, but together we will make a decision. One that considers all possibilities."

Tyrus nods. "Of course, Nemesis." He lifts her hands to his lips, kissing her fingertips. "Of course."

And in this, Nemesis knows, they will move in tandem. They have changed since their first days in each other's company, when they neither trusted nor confided in each other. Perhaps here, now, they will be able to find their way to a solution that works for both of them. Perhaps they can find a path that will appease his soul and her pragmatism. Perhaps…. Well. Perhaps.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. [Come hang with me on tumblr!](http://hollyandvice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
